My Mister Bad Boy
by kumiko mitarashi
Summary: A new house! A new school! A boy that looks like someone I know! Good thing this is only temporary….Right? Who is this guy I just can't put my finger on it. Look inside to find out who it is! Ok u know who it is so read it anyway I promise you like it… I hope. Rated M just to be safe k
1. Preface

Hey oh! Everyone Kumiko here and writing a fanfiction oh lord! Like everybody says, this is my first time writing any fanfiction! So please be nice and be a Gatorade! Kk, my first fanfiction is going to be a ppg. I was thinking about writing a Naruto one but I'll save that when I want to improve my pervyness. I was inspired by Dinosaurs R Dead and I really enjoyed it and hope the sequel comes out soon.

* * *

Well that's all I got to say… Kumiko over and out XD

Bubbles P.O.V

We're moving, sad yes! Buttercup doesn't care, Blossom happy, but me it isn't fair. I don't mind sharing the same room but all the memories I mean we was created here had our first everything why must we move! It's all good that we don't get to leave The City of Townville but uptown is just… sparkly and downtowns like so dull, nothing happens there all the ACTION happens uptown! I'm not all crazy about fighting like Buttercup but I do enjoy bringing peace to The City of Townsville! Packing my Octi in the box that was field with a lot of stuff animals, I couldn't live without him he was my first 'sniff' friend. 'Inhale exhale' I crossed my arm over my chest sitting on the floor looking at the box in front of me.

"Stupid moving, Stupid sisters wanting to move, Stupid dad getting a job for some science thing…." I said pulling on my pigtails hard.

"Bubbles what are you doing" blossom said floating by the door with two really heavy like boxes in her hand. Good thing we have supers powers!

"Blossom I don't want to move" I sniffle tears welling up in my eyes

"Well it bets staying in CityVille don't you think?"

"Ya… you got a point there" I said putting my index finger on my lips cutely "but why must WE move I like it here… Buttercup don't you feel the same way" looking behind me at Buttercup. She's laying on the bed arms behind her head she look so comfortable. I bet she think we'll be doing all the packing while she just sit there…. Well lay there! I narrowed my eyes with my bottom lip poke out. "BUTTERCUP!" I hollered

"HUH? What… ya done packing" she sat up looking at me wiping the slob of her cheek.

"No Buttercup! HELP ME… we don't want to move right"

"mmm" she turned her back on me "it doesn't matter to me"

"WHAT….! Buttercup how could you say that… all the stuff -"

"Bubbles it's not like we really moving it just for the time being as The Professor finish his science experiment"

"Oh…. But still, it maybe three hole years before he complete that thing"

"The more the merrier" blossom said floating down the stairs putting the boxes in the moving truck. I stud up from the floor and walk to where buttercup lay.

"Buttercup GET UP!" I sonic scream in her ear and she flips backwards and landed on her face on the floor with her butt in the air "Butterbutt 'hehe' well that made me feel a little better" I laughed picking up the boxes I packed.

30 min later

"whaaaa" snot and tears mixing together on my face "Goodbye Sweet, sweet home" I said looking pace the truck out the back window. Blossom was sitting in the front listening to some music and The Professor singing along. Buttercup sitting beside me had lying against the window. Isn't she tired of sleeping 'sigh' "well I hope the new house is bigger?" looking out my window at the trees going by

2 hour drive

"Wow! See guys I told you that moving was a great idea" spinning around making my light blue skirt twirl.

"You're the one that said it was a bad idea" blossom said putting her hand on her hips. Buttercup was getting out the car yawning covering her mouth.

"hmmm"

"What are you saying Blos I would never of thought that" I said squeezing my hands together by my face with a goofy grin

"Ok girls help out" The Professor said standing by the moving truck man.

* * *

I hope you liked it… chapter 2 will be better I hope. I would like to say one thing before I go 'hehe'

I NEED HELP! I WANT TO NO WHAT TO DRAW BECAUSE I AM STUCK ON WHAT TO DO! CAN YOU HELP PLEASE, PLEASE! ANIME WISE PLEASE ANIME ANIMALS SUCH AND SUCH THANKS! Oh and please review because I'll be amazingly happy… honest.


	2. Chapter 1 Question

Konnichi wa min'na san, Kumiko here and ready to begin Chapter 2 sumimasen min'na but I been soooo lazy lately. (Bows) Well I'm not gone lie it just I had wrote all my stuff in a notebook and had to type it out but I was too lazy to do it. (goofy grin) Please forgive me ne? Oh the chapter I wrote before this is like a preface and this is the real chapter 1. Ok! (Says it like Mario) Kumiko over and out!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Question, so many questions will they ever be answered**

**You are a super villain. I am a super hero, what do you think i support to do! Let you live to cause pain? Let you destroy the city? I hope not but... when you exploded it was like a chunk of my heart was slashed out and crumbled in my face. Like a part of my life was gone even if i was 5 at the time i knew who meant the world to me. God why it had to be this way? Was it for a purpose? Well i ever find that special one again? I'm not a child neither am i an adult. What i want to know... is why it had to be you. Will you ever come back in my life!**

11 years later

Narrator P.O.V

Familiar streaks of pink, blue, and green in the sky! Townsville's most talented and terrific trio. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will save the day and bring peace to the city of Townsville.

No one's P.O.V

There was a gruesome repulsive monster with greyish brown scaly skin and yellow horns bore out its arms and pink back bone. Its long dog like legs crushing a large amount of people. The monster roared spiting sticky yellow green saliva, oozing down its mouth. People fleeing and yelling going wild in terror.

"Come on, girls" Blossom called her sisters. "Let's get em" Blossom barreled into the tough skin failing to do harm.

"What is he" bubbles shouted to her sisters on the other side of the monster.

"The hell if i know, but he or she, whatever it is begging for a knuckle sandwich.

"Buttercup wait" Bubbles and Blossom yelled.

Buttercup darted into its head. Not even putting a scratch on em. But that didn't mean shell give up that easy. Bubbles and Blossom smiled thinking Buttercup had this; on the other hand the monster was getting annoyed of the playing. Its long fingers grasped around buttercup's waist, its yellowish nails thrust through her stomach. Causing her to shed blood from her stomach and mouth. Stopping in there tracks they scream out buttercups name. The monster buckled down onto Buttercup making her scream, showing off its corrupting smile saliva running down its cheek. Buttercup had stop shifting in its grasp and it released her letting the ground catch her. As the monster lunge backwards on the nearby building.

"Buttercup" Blossom caught her midair carefully putting her on the ground. "Buttercup you ok" tears caress her pale cheek.

"What you think" she smiled one eye closed looking at her sister the best she could. "Just don't let him get away. GO!" coughing up blood.

The monster grin in amusement, screeching really loud busting windows, people covering their ears even the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles charged at the monster unaware of her surroundings tentacles grab hold of her body and was thrown into its mouth she was slowly devour.

"Bubbles" Blossom cried as she charged at the monster, "you monster!" and she was smacked into a tall building.

The monster started to laugh people had stopped at their tracks. There was no hope since the girls was defeated. People thought this was the end of the City of Townsville. But as the monster stop laughing clinches its stomach it wavered in agony and it felt like its insides was exploding its belly began to bubble. It let out a bone chilling cry. Guts and blood was displayed out in front of it and out came bubbles greenish yellow goo was covering her body.

"ewww"

Blossom finally got herself together, "Bubbles I'm coming" she yelled from a building. The monster did the best it could to stand. Blossom and Bubbles front and back of the monster and swung as hard as they could upwards. The monster flew into the air and soon it was just a tiny dot in the sky.

"Well that takes care of him" Bubbles said gratefully wiping the goo from her eyes and mouth.

"Buttercup wake up" Blossom shook her, Bubbles dropped to the ground walking slow to her sisters. Blossom squeezed her fists in Buttercup's shirt holding her head down tears escaped her pleading eyes. Hoping Buttercup would wake up and this was some kind of joke.

"B-Blossom" tears start to form in her eyes as she drop to her knees.

"L-Let's take her to The Professor maybe he can do something about this" Blossom suggested.

"Right" Bubbles q'd as Blossom picked Buttercup up and took flight in the air. Om the way home sadness field the air solemn as ever. And it began to drizzle hiding her tears of hurt and despair "why it had to be her why couldn't have been me?" Bubbles clinched her fist at her side gritting her teeth. As she closed her eyes she sensed something powerful than anything she ever encountered before, something all most scary. She looked around searching for this sensation. It was hard for her to detect where it was directly coming from cause of the rain. She cursed up under her breath. Giving up thinking this was just her imagination, she saw it a blue streak similar to hers passing by some building. Using her super vision she got a better look at what it was three bright blue, red, and green streaks. What could that be a rainbow but-

"Bubbles come on" distracting Bubbles to rotate to her direction then rotated back but didn't feel anything or seen what she saw earlier.

"Coming "She shouted back.

Narrator P.O.V

Hey, wait a minute! Are they- when did they… What will be in stored for the girls? Will Buttercup survive! Will this be the end of The Powerpuff Girls?

* * *

Hahahaaahhaa I'm on a role sike I'll say that when I have 5 chapters up. Now that would be nice and I would like to take this moment to Dream 00-san and Sevensecretsguardian-san domo for the reviews that made me sooo happy, honest! please R&R domo arigato XD


	3. Chapter 2 fate

Min'na-san o-genki desu ka? Kumiko here and brought another chapter hope you like it! I was reading some fanfiction and I thought omg I forgot to put: I don't own anything so ya like most people say. Just want to put that there. On with chapter 2 Kumiko Mitarashi over and out!

* * *

Chapter 2 Fait

Buttercup P.O.V

"What wrong with me" I felt nauseous my throat started to burn like it was being scratch from the inside. My eyes dangerously fluttered I barely could see anything. Something wasn't right I couldn't move. Why? But my mouth was?

"hahahaha"

"What was that?"

"Just be quit girl"

"Who-"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as a sharp pain went to the pit of my stomach.

"sssss" my eyes turned solid black. "haahaa you girls think you destroyed me. Ha don't make me laugh!"

"What is this" I said to myself "Why want my body listen to me" my body began to struggle electricity shock threw my whole body. The thing inside me and me screamed. I could hear this machine going hey wire and popping noises when a man in white approaches me. One hand touched my stomach and that was all she rope, I could feel my back arch to his touch. At the same time as my eyes flicker from black to normal and black again he pushed me back on the table. Then my eyes meet the masked man eyes. I could somehow tell he was looking directly into my eye.

"P-Professor" one of my eyes went normal as I could tell this man was The Professor "dad…urgh" static shock me again. My head snap to a glass window. Squinted my eyes I could see Bubbles hugging blossom crying.

"Why were they crying… Was it for me?" A popping sound in my neck slowly moved to look at the eyes of The Professor.

Tears started to role "dad" something started to bubble inside me and I couldn't get myself to stop throwing up greenish yellow goo. "Help" I choked. Then professor grab hold of my hand he was shaking. I gritted my teeth felling pain, something was controlling my body! What! I started to grin

"mmm" my tongue licked away the goo a devilish grin slowly appeared. Professor shook the grip and headed for the door.

"Don't leave me" I manage to whisper I don't think he heard me; all I heard was a click of the door then a slam.

Blossom P.O.V

"What's wrong with her Professor?"

"Ya" Bubbles sniffed

The Professor was coming out the labs combat area taking off his mask.

"I don't know, I never encountered something like this before" he squeezed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. He pointed to a screen that showed a grid like Buttercup.

"Her heart is still beating, but it's out of control" as he touched the screen to bring up her heart rate. It was off the chart. With a swish of his hand it went back to her body and noticed a strange yellow light at her stomach "What's this" with another swish of his hand it got to her belly and a tapping sound.

"Acid" Blossom blurt out

"I don't know it looks like flames. Girls what kind of monster was it?" he sat back in the chair and his hands slapped his face. I patted his head to give him comfort.

Bubbles P.O.V

'Gasp' Is Buttercup going to die. I want let that happen I said to myself. I opened the door and walked into the solitude white tiled room. Through that glass window it looked so small in here. How long has it been since I've been in here? In the center of the lab there was a table. Buttercup laid there with wires hooked up to her chest, head, stomach, legs, and arms and electric wrist band and ankles static green. I made the first moved and touched her was wounded belly it stained her tan skin a sickening yellow color. More tears slid down my cheeks well at least she's not wounded any more. I looked at her sleeping face she look so peaceful as I glided my hand over her forehead to push the hair away and force a smile on my face.

"It's ok BC I'm here for you" rubbing her head softly "Butt-"

Her eyes shot open showing her black eyes "shut it" she yelled.

I snatch my hand away from her head, fear was shown on my face I couldn't take my eyes off her

"Buttercup… i… I'm sorry I should have been there! I shouldn't have stud there… it's all my …." Swallow "fault" tears after tears rolled out my baby blue eyes.

"itssss ok Bubblessss I'm not mad come closssser I can't sssee you very well" she hissed

Doing what I was told i came closer putting my hand over hers "What do you need BC are you hurting anywhere"

"yessss could you take thesssse thingssss off"

"I don't think I can do that"

"pleassssse" with pleading eyes

Static struck us as I lift the wrist band and a clanking noise surrounded us. I could feel the electricity throw out my body. Squinting my eyes while I kept pulling, I was all most there one more tug….. Then laughter filled the air as the wrist band slowly snapped.

"Idiot… don't" Buttercup yelled. And a loud snap

"wha-" Bubbles was slapped to a wall and slid to the floor "ah.." as she rub the back of her head.

"BUBBLES" Blossom yelled hitting the glass window. Static that was around Buttercup disappeared. I was confused why did-

A pair of hands snacked around my throat, squeezing tightly. I could hear the door rattling but it seems it was locked. Of all time, why it had to be now?

"Buttercup… w-why" gasping for air

"You musssst be her" a shit eating grin appeared on her face "You're a lot different than your sssssissssterss" her face got closer to mines till we was 10mm apart

"W…who aare you" half open eyes looking at Buttercup

"I'm hurt Bubbles you don't remember me" I could do anything but look. Buttercup smile disappeared "The monster so all so called bet" he said clearly and tighten grip.

"How" tears slid down my face and a long tongue lapped at it "mmm you're nothing like her you must be the extra, but those eyes…" he stopped as he reaches for my face

"Who-" I couldn't breathe. My eyes start to role to the back of my head as my vision blurred

"mmm…. I will not kill you. So relax! That man you call Dad has a secret he's not sharing with you girls …" he smiled " but that secret is coming very, very soon" he loosen his grip "Let's just say fate has something special for you" a wave of static shocked me and I fainted.

No one P.O.V

Buttercup fell alongside Bubbles both fainted and whatever it was that was inside Buttercup vanished. The door unlocked the Professor and blossom stormed in to their side.

Narrator P.O.V

What was that thing? Why it had to be sweet little bubbles and who is secret person? Has this monster really disappeared from this world?

* * *

What you think? Was it ok did you like it Review and tell me what you think k :D and domo again for the review Dream00-san you make me so proud T-T well… Sayonara


	4. Chapter 3 Isabelle Valentine

Ohayo gozaimasu! Xd kyo wa atsui desu ne!

Thank you every one who reviewed I am sooo happy even the alerts thanks you too I'm happy that you like my story and I'm sorry I took long. And then I'm giving you a short chapter! Am I mean? I hope not I thought about this one and how I should do this and here it is! enjoy! Kumiko over and out

* * *

"Man, did we really have to come this way now" Boomer wined as he rubs his wet hair out of his face

"Shit Boomer now's not the time" Brick shouted back

"hn" Butch follow behind "who's the lady we have to escort that's so important"

"The hell if I no" Brick shrugged

"Let's just get it over with" Boomer groaned

They flew to the woods were a cabin was and stopped in front of the door

"Whaa what a dump" Boomer said crossed his arms over his chest.

"Brick you sure this is the right place" Butch questioned

"Yes, I'm sure" as he knocked on the door. The cabin door began to open making a creepy sound Brick took the first step in then his brother's follow behind. 'This place looks like shit' Brick said to himself as he kicked the broken chair out his way. The eco of the rain hitting the roof and the chair sounded though the whole abandon cabin. White torn curtains hung on the broken windows, tables barely standing, and holes in all the walls.

"Does she really live in the shit hole" Butch stared down at the floor spotting a rat running towards a hole in the wall

"hn" brick arched his eyebrow as he stared at the dusty rug on the floor "Miss Isabelle Valentine we are here to escort you to our father" he politely bowed and his brother's follow suit.

"Who is he talking to I don't see no one" Butch whispered to boomer.

The carpet and the floor separated. A woman appeared from the floor sitting own a black chair with her fingers together and a devilish grin on her face as she looked at the three boys in front of her. "My, what a smart young man you are" she stud up and walked to the boys tossing her long curly brown hair out of her face. She got closed to the red haired boy and took his cap off "And handsome too" she grin.

"Would you please come with us Miss Isabelle" he said as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"So polite, just call me Belle" and she walked to the green boy and rub her finger across his chest. He was a tall one well built just like the red one. "Your handsome as well" she looked into his eyes and smiled "Your sent is so…so amazingly delicious" as her hole eye turned black and she caressed the red ones cheek. "But what… I cannot read you boy something about you is…. Is" when she walked pass the boys to the blue one "What is your name young man"

Boomer stared at her for a while when Brick hit his arm "Boomer Jojo Miss"

"You are very Beautiful somewhat cute Boomer Jojo you could pass for a girl" Brick and Butch covered their mouths trying not to laugh "I like you" she touches his face. Boomer was pissed at this lady for saying he could pass for a girl and slapped her hand from his cheek.

"Whatever lets go guys" he headed for the door and paused at the lady that appeared in front of him her chocolate colored eyes stared up at the boy as she crossed her arms with a grin on her face she was amused seeing this boy for some reason.

"I like your attitude as well" she smiled and stepped out of his way as he flew out in the rain "Are you boys ready" she tapped her index finger on her tongue showing her black tongue ring. And Brick red streak followed behind Boomers blue streak and Butch green streak too. The lady started to laugh "well this should be fun" and flew behind the boys no signature color behind her.

* * *

Did you like it? should I have describe it better, please tell me what you think! I am all ears tell next time bye-bye


	5. Chapter 5 a new family member and

Hey, hey hey peps Kumiko here and so ready to start school for the girls and boys so let's finish up this part. First off thank you for your review and the alerts XD oh I'm sorry for my very, **very bad** grammar mistakes and that the writing sucks I'm working on them I swear. Also I hope you like this chapter cause I put a lot of thinking in this one. I also think there is a slight OOCness in this chapter not sure but I didn't want to make bubbles all 'omg I'm so sweet I wouldn't say this or that and just giggle away' and buttercups a lil laid back I guess and blossom still the same old blossom it suits her so i left her alone. Well enough with the talking on with the story.

And…..

p.s. how was school

* * *

"YO bro it's been a long time" she stud in front of HIM

"Hmmm yes it has" HIM smirked crossing his leg over the other leg one hand to his cheek for support on the arm rest and the other hand on his knee

"Who knew you'll have kids they look nothing like you. They must get it-"

HIM interrupted her

"There not mine there mojo's" he said getting annoyed

"That crazed monkey! HA! You learn new stuff everyday" Isabelle laughed as she put her hands on her hips

"HIM who is this chick" Brick interrupt with his hands in his pocket

"Boys meet my sister HER"

"HER…. I thought her name was Isabelle Valentine" Butch said confused

"Yes, that is my name but my real name is HER" she showed a smug look

"So you're the devils sister…. HER" Boomer cracked a smile and Butch caught on and he started to laugh then they both laughed. Brick just smirked trying to play cool.

"Why you little bastards" she blushed "I'll make you-"

"HER" HIM said standing up "Boys will be boys now let's talk" He smiled "We have a lot to catch up to. Boys you may go now your assistants is no more needed." He waved them away.

"Ya, whatever" Brick said stepping towards the door

"Right we have school tomorrow" Boomer said putting his arms behind his head following behind Brick

"Oh ya new students are coming tomorrow. I heard there new to downtown" Butch said grinning

"hn" Brick smirked "Interesting….let's give them a warm welcoming tomorrow" they laughed as the double doors shut behind them

Bubbles P.O.V

"**How" tears slid down my face and a long tongue lapped at it "mmm you're nothing like her you must be the extra, but those eyes…" Buttercup said with a manly voice as she reaches for my face **

"**Who-"I couldn't breathe. My eyes start to role to the back of my head as my vision blurred**

"**Mmm…. I will not kill you. So relax! That man you call Dad has a secret he's not sharing with you girls …" he smiled " but that secret is coming very, very soon" he loosen his grip "Let's just say fate has something special for you" a wave of static shocked me and I fainted slash woke up.**

"Ahhh" I screamed out of breath my heart hitting my chest very hard like it was going to come out. Sweat covered my body as I woken up from that same night mare.

"T-that dream, it seem so real!" I cupped my face with my hands. I pulled the ocean blue covers off me as my feet hit the floor. I've been having that same dream for weeks now. I pushed the strands of hair from my forehead and looked around at the room confused like. 'hehe'

"Oh right we moved yesterday" getting off my bed and headed for the window I pulled back the ocean blue curtains to let light in my room. We finally got separate rooms, sort of big rooms! My room had stuff animals in one corner by the book shelf. I have a twin size bed, a couple of posters of my favorite bands and some of my drawings on the wall. I also have a flat screen TV… but it's small! A white dresser a WALK IN CLOSET I just love my own room right about now.

"Bubbles are going to have breakfast" Blossom yelled.

**Ow hell its Blossom turn to cook!** I love my sis in all but her cooking is dangerous I feel bad for her husband. I dragged my feet down the hall with my head looking to the floor. **Will I survive today?** I wondered. At the table I find Buttercup's head lying there, I think she's asleep! She wore a black tank top and green pajama pants with the Ninja Turtles on them. I sat at the table with my elbows on it and my hand under my chin 'sigh' I wore short white pajama pants with blue clouds on them and a light blue tank top that read 'on cloud nine'. I looked up at Blossom she seems to be happy with all the humming going on. She wore a pair of long pink pajama pants with a red shirt on and a white apiarian with hearts on it. Blossom reached over to the counter for some red like bottle and that's when all hell broke loose. She added **Hot Sauce** to the pot I stud up and walked over to where she was peeping over her shoulder and my whole flesh flipped cause what was in that pot u didn't want to see.

"Is that a chicken leg!? Never mind" I got this feeling that something wasn't right and looked towards BC and she was not asleep she look as if she was poisoned the plate was sitting beside her head half eaten. It was red looking and bubbling, it was her famous **Breakfast Oatmeal **I gasped Buttercup's hand was lying droopy to her side with a spoon lazily in her hand

"Blossom! What the hell are you cooking "I shouted and patted buttercup's back she looked pale

"Hm" she turned around with a spoon in her mouth "oatmeal stew why"

"Buttercup is you ok!" I shucked her "I know you can eat anything Buttercup but why did you eat her oatmeal stew don't you remember last time" I yelled dramatically

Buttercup got a hold of herself and sat up "I… I thought she…" Buttercup dozed off

"Buttercup don't go towards the light!" I shouted slapping her in the face shaking her

"Really you guys it's not that bad it tastes better than before see taste it" she hold the spoon to my direction. A worried smile was on my face

"Ah…Haahaa… no thanks I'm good"

"Well suit yourself" as she added more hot sauce to it. All that hot sauce isn't called for. I went to the fridge and got the jug fool of water and went to were Buttercup was and held her head back and poured it on her face and open her mouth to pour some there too "don't die on me yet BC"

'Gasp' "I'm alive! S-stop with…. the water I-I can't breathe"

"It takes about three minutes to get that taste out" I said then stop pouring the water and sat it on the table.

"And you have about two more minutes left….Blossom"

"ya" blossom smile as she scoop some of that mess on the spoon and into her mouth smiling

"Where is the Professor?"

"Oh in his studies will u go and get him"

"Sure" I walk down the end of the hall to a door that read studies and knocked, no answer then I knocked a little louder

"Yes" the professor spoke

"ahmm Breakfast ready."

"I'll be there in a little" I heard paper rattling and books shutting and went back to the kitchen.

"I might as well go cook something, don't want the professor dying on us" I started to giggle

Blossom P.O.V

Bubbles seem happier now ever since that day when she went in that room with Buttercup. Her memories are gone and the professor been cooped up in his study room a lot. I don't get it… what exactly happen in there? And Buttercup only remembers bit and pieces of what happen to her when the chains had broken, she said when the chain broke everything went black and she didn't know what happen next.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Bubbles" I yelled hitting the glass. The Professor at the door trying to get it open, my legs felt wobbly 'what was going on' tears slid down my face and my legs gave out. 'Why couldn't it have been me? Why am I so damn weak' I hit the floor with my fist.**

"**Blossom it's not the time to be putting yourself down" Professor snapped pulling with all he's got**

"**R-right" I said wiping the tears from my cheek I got up 'I am the leader and it's my job to protect my sisters and the world' pushing the Professor out the way I pulled on the door with all I had and it opened. Slowly Bubbles and Buttercup fell to the floor and we rushed to their side. **

"**P-professor….." horror written on my face as I looked at Bubbles pale body her eyes was open. They looked lifeless a pale blue but she was breathing her chest rise and fell normally. Good she's alive! **

"**Blossom take Buttercup" I laid her down gently and took Buttercup to our room. 'Is Bubbles going to be ok?' **

**After putting Buttercup down in our room I went to seek Bubbles and the Professor in the lab. Bubbles laid on the same examine table as Buttercup did. I walked closer getting a better look at Bubbles she was shaking, was she cold, her eyes still lifeless looking at the ceiling.**

**The Professor shined a flash light to her eyes waving it back and forth mumbling something and writing it down. "Blossom hand me that scanner and the black wand" doing what I was told I hand him the scanner and wand. **

**Bubbles body shuck uncontrollable every time the Professor put the wand to her head. The second time he did it to get a better look with the scanner electricity shock though her whole body and blasted the Professor to the wall but I caught him "….t-thanks…. Blossom" he said**

"**S-sure thing…. but what's wrong with Bubbles" I never took my eyes of her **

"**Professor" an innocent voice eco throughout the room **

"**Bubbles" we both said rushing to the examine table. Her eyes were still lifeless no emotion but the tears in her eyes says another thing.**

"…**.It hurts" she said more tears escaped her pleading eyes "mm…make… it stop" static blue light sparked every time her mouth moved. Her eyes shut and she started to scream**

"**POFESSOR GET BEHIND ME" and he did. An electric circle appeared around the table she was laying on wind of electricity surrounded her like a tornado. "GET DOWN" I yelled covering the Professor with my ice barrier it took year's trying to prefect that. Hoping it well shield us. And the room exploded my ice barrier crumbled and my shirt was torn at the back blood fell to the ground as I stud in front of the Professor "…A-are you ok Professor" I smiled and collapse on him, his voice softly disappearing in the background and then everything went black. When I woke up I was in our room sweat covered my body I sat up panting and pulling on my shirt. 'What just happen? Why am i in my pajamas? Bubbles!' I shouted yanking the covers of me fling down the stairs. Bubbles and Buttercup was in the living room playing the game. Giggles were heard and I zipped to Bubbles tackling her**

"**Blossom what the hell! I was winning" she shouted pulling me off. **

"**I thought I lost you"**

**She giggled "What…what are you talking about Blossom" she said messing up my hair tears stop falling and I look at her **

"**What do you mean you were just…?" 'Was all that just a dream' I thought**

"**Just what…." She said confused**

"**Blossom" the Professor appeared from around the corner**

"**Huh?" I looked up at him**

"**I need to talk to you" sounding serious **

"**Ok" I said getting up**

"**What's wrong with Bloss BC" Bubbles said concerned**

"**Mmmuhmm I guess she's going through that faze" Buttercup said tapping away on the controller**

"**I guess but… BC THAT'S CHEATING!" Bubbles shout was heard as the Professor led me down the hall to the lab. (A/N: Or was it up stairs?)**

**I open the undamaged door to see Yellow under construction papers (A/N: is that what that yellow paper thing called) surrounded everything that was destroyed "so it wasn't a dream"**

"**No it was not Blossom. You scared me are you ok now" he put a hand on my shoulder**

"**Yes I fine but why doesn't Bubbles remember?"**

"**About that…" pushing the pipe to the right side of his mouth with his tongue "when you collapsed Bubbles had awoken she seems more stable her eyes were back to normal but her memories were erased from the time you fought that monster. I tried to talk to her about what happen in the lab but her mind shut down and she freaked out again but not as bad as before" I waited for him to continue "well she did calm down, then her lifeless eyes were slowly going back to her happy self and I was happy but I was worried" he took the pipe from his mouth and placed his index finger and thumb on his chin "what was said in that room… I wonder"**

"**Well the good thing is that Bubbles is ok"**

"**Yes, that's true. But my gut is telling me something else"**

"**What is it Professor"**

"**I have a science project to finish and it was destroyed along with the things I need…. Blossom will be moving in a couple of weeks and I would like for you girls to keep your powers on the down low ok can I trust you on that"**

"**Moving? Ok but…"**

"**Something about this isn't right I just can't put my finger on it"**

"**Profess-"I reached my hand out in front of me I felt like I couldn't reach him as he walked upstairs to his room 'what was going on'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ended ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"…..som…., BLOSSOM" Bubbles said a little louder to get my attention

"Oh, huh" I look at her

"Blossom would you like some pancakes and bacon"

"Ah no, I'm good I'll eat this" I said spinning the spoon around the plate of oatmeal

The Professor walk down the hall stretching and rubbing at his 5 o'clock shadow he's been working hard.

"mmm, something smells good" he grin

"Bubbles cooking" Buttercup said

"I cooked too" I said as a pink tent came over my cheeks I know I'm not a good cook as Bubbles but I love cooking period it's just so interesting.

"Well… I'll have both servings" professor said chuckling.

* * *

how was it? should i describe it better? plz tell me wat u think! DX im so sry i just forgot all bout this and... (i was reading fanfiction but still i forgot i had wrote one dont u feel the same way) R&R plz


End file.
